Dreamwalkers
by SwiftlyandSoftly
Summary: People who can visit your dreams. People who can manipulate you in your dreams. These people a called Dreamwalkers and Kian is one of them. When friendships crack, love blooms and trust shatters, who can he trust? Will this be the end of the Walking world? Will this be the end of life itself?
1. Chapter 1

Kian hated Thursdays. Thursdays were cleaning day. He slowly got up from his bunk, deliberately kicking Jake on his way down. "Sorry mate," he yelled, grinning. Jake woke up, rubbing his eyes and groaning. "You're a twat you know that don't you?" he asked, also grinning. Kian just laughed and carried on getting dressed. The noise of them mucking around woke Alec and Tyler who shared a dorm with them. "I hate the world," groaned Tyler, doing the same manoeuvre to get down that Kian had. Alec jut lay in his bunk pretending to be asleep. This was much like any other morning in dorm 5 but Kian felt like something wasn't right. He was dressed in a blue t-shirt with navy jeans and his usual stack of bracelets he had accumulated over the years running up his left arm. He patted his chest to make sure his red Dream-Walker charm was still safely attached to it's chain before turning around to survey the rest of his dorm. All the boys where now blearily getting dressed. Jake had put on some kharki slacks and a grey top. Today, his blonde hair was more wild than usual and he had to run off to one of the girls dorms to get them to help him brush it out of his face. Alec was in some light jeans and a green hoody but where Jake's hair was blonde and wild, Alec's was midnight black and was short cropped with a floppy fringe. Tyler had shoved on some beige shorts and his black Dream-Walker charm hanging in sharp contrast to his pale, almost ghostly muscled chest. Kian ran a hand through his brick red hair which, remarkably, was entirely natural and got him many admirers. "Hurry up ladies," yelled Jake, walking back in with his hair slightly more tamed than before. They all pulled a face at him but obliged anyway. Alec made a kick at him, but it only resulted in tripping himself up and falling ontop of Kian. The four boys started laughing when some girls from dorm 3 walked past, flicking their hair. "Ugh," groaned one of them, pulling a face.

"Get a room," remarked the other. They walked off sniggering. Tyler and Jake helped the others to get up. "I can't believe you went out with her last year," said Alec to Tyler.

"Tell me about it," he replied, glaring daggers at the taller of the girls backs.


	2. Chapter 2

All four boys started walking down the stairs from floor 5 to the mess hall on floor 2. They stopped off on floor 4 so that Alec could quickly run into dorm 3 and grab Fallon. They carried on jumping from step to step, Alec and Fallon holding hands and walking slightly behind. When it came to girls, Alec was the opposite to Tyler. Where Tyler went through a different girl a month, Alec had been in a steady relationship with Fallon for his whole 4 years at camp DW. They met on his first Walk (him aged eleven and her twelve) when he forgot his charm and she had to rescue him. It literally then took Alec two weeks to get the Canadian to fall for him. They then became the perfect couple, and planned to keep it that way: forever.

When they got down to the mess hall, it was already packed with Walkers, even though it was only 8 am. Kian surveyed the scene with mixed feelings. He could tell something was wrong by the way the camp leader, Arthur Fletcher, kept looking at the other trainers. They all seemed on edge and kept scanning the Walkers- Pritchard (the fighting coach) gave Kian and his dorm mates a long, cold stare as though he was trying to get into their heads. Kian self- consciously followed Jake to a table and picked up a slice of toast. He absentmindedly spread some Nutella onto it but was concentrating more on Riley Quinn who was sat on a table across the room. He could here her Belfastian accent loud and clear; which was probably what she wanted. She was telling an exaggerated version of what she had seen earlier when Alec fell onto Kian- adding in details such as hands in inappropriate places. The worst of it was, her little gang of followers were lapping up the lies like water on a hot day. They seemed oblivious to the fact that Alec was with Fallon and Kian had broken up with Kayla Hill only 4 months ago. They believed anything the lying bitch told them. Kian scowled and took a large bite out of his toast, looking over to his dorm mates with an annoyed expression. Jake was stuffing his face (as usual) with a large bacon sandwich; Tyler was poking some Cheerios around his milky bowl with his spoon and Alec and Fallon were talking with a neglected piece of buttered toast in front of them both. Kian looked at Fallon and thought how lucky Alec was. She had long, chocolate hair that fell effortlessly in loose ringlets down her back. She was naturally tanned with a pretty face. Her eyes were big and blue, she had small, delicate features but her body was a different matter. Her arms were muscly from years of training but not bulky, she was skinny but not anorexic and she was about as tall as Kian, which was roughly half an inch shorter than Alec.

"Ok, everyone shut up please," yelled Arthur from the trainers table. The room fell silent, but only because of the look on the faces of all of the trainers. "Last night," began Arthur, getting straight to the point as usual, "Someone in this camp Walked into the dreams of Mundus." The whole camp stared. Mundus were what they called non-Walkers and it was strictly against the rules to Walk unsupervised.

"Which Mundus?" Asked Kayla, long blonde hair swishing as she turned to look at Arthur. The 30 year old man shook his head, causing his floppy black hair to fall into his eyes. "We don't know, Kayla. The Walker must have been very good as they managed to cover up their tracks from us." All the campers seemed confused, all looking at each other trying to work out who Walked. "Whoever it was can either come to my office before 9 and receive a lesser punishment or you can try to hide and suffer the consequences. This matter will be taken very seriously and if any of you think that the Walker responsible will get away with this is delusional. Now, finish your breakfast, dorm inspections at 9:30 as usual." With that, Arthur left and all the campers lapsed into hushed whispers. By half eight, the members of dorm 5 where had all finished their breakfasts (well Alec claimed he had but hi toast was still sat half eaten on it's plate) so they headed up to floor 5 to attempt to tidy their dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for my new follower. If people reading this could review, that would mean so much :) love you all. Happy reading xx**

When they got to Fallon's floor, Alec tried to escape the daunting task ahead by taking off with her, but Tyler jut grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, "Most of the mess in that rooms yours and you are so not getting out of cleaning." Alec looked annoyed at being deprived of Fallon Time but he turned around with one last peck on the Canadians cheek and looked at his dorm mates. "You know," remarked Jake, "Technically Fallon should come help, seeing as she spends most of her time in our dorm." They all looked at her accusingly by she just shook her head, an amused smile creeping up her face. "There is no way on earth I'm helping to clean that hell hole." The boys looked upset, knowing that they would fail their inspection for the fourth week running. "Come on guys, it's 8:45 now, that only gives us 45 minutes to tidy up," said Kian. The four boys groaned and started walking up the stairs of the boarding house at Camp DW. When they reached their dorm and Jake had pushed his Dream-Walker charm against the pad on the door, they surveyed their dorm. All four bunk-beds were coated in stuff, from books to clothes to weapons. The boys started pushing clothes into wardrobes if they were clean and down the laundry shoot if not. As their floor to ceiling bookshelf was already full (mainly courtesy of Jake), they started piling books in a corner, trying to make them vaguely neat. Kian placed his sword on one of the hooks on the wall, next to Jakes spear. Alec's bow and arrows where stored neatly on his hook, as usual and Tyler's axe was leaning against his and Alec's bunk-bed. The boys looked around their dorm and decided it could at least pass the check. Next to tackle was the bathroom which had stuff everywhere. Toilet roll here, towel there, bottle of shampoo on that bit of floor, toothpaste tube on another. "Who votes Alec should clear up the bog, seeing as him and Fallon spent about three hours in there yesterday?" Asked Tyler, smirking. Kian, Jake and Tyler all raised their hands. "Get in there," yelled Kian, sniggering but trying to keep a sophisticated demeanour. The three boys pushed Alec into their small side toilet pushed a chair in front of the door. "You can't come out until its tidy," shouted Jake through the door. A muffled 'I hate you' came from inside, only making the other 15 year olds laugh even harder.

"Ok, I'm done," came Alec's voice from inside the toilet about 15 minutes later. The rest of dorm 5 where all sitting (or in Tyler's case lying) on their bunks, either reading- Kian-, sleeping -Tyler- or throwing a ball in the air an catching it- Jake. Kian slowly folded the page he was on and climbed down from his top bunk. "Ok then. I think we'll have to make an inspection to see if you've done enough," he said, smirking his signature smirk. The other two boys got up and joined Kian at the locked bathroom door. Excruciatingly slowly, Jake unlocked it and they all peered in. The bathroom was spotless, all the boys wash stuff was arranged neatly on the sink, the mirror had been wiped clean all the dirty clothes and towels had been put in a pile, ready to go in the wash basket in the corner of the dorm. It looked cleaner than it had ever been when the boys had been left to their own devices, and nearly as clean as after the annual official clean done by some cleaners that got hired in. "Jesus Alec," whispered Kian.

"We should make you clean the bathroom every week!" Said Tyler.

"Let's have a vote," announced Jake, "All in favour raise your hand now." Everyone except Alec put their hand in the air.

"This is so unfair," muttered Alec but he knew better than to protest after a vote had been cast. When the boys had been 11, they made a pact that if they ever had a decision to make, they would cast a vote and the results of that would always be obeyed. It was how they settled everything, from small things like who had to tidy up, to huge things like what thy did when Jake lost his Dream-Walker charm last year.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hell," said Tyler, "It's 9:29, they'll be coming in a minute." The boys surveyed their dorm and decided it was enough. They all sat on the floor, as they usually did when they were bored. Jake and Tyler started arguing whether football was better than rugby- Tyler was opting for rugby whilst Jake was all for football. Kian had got his book out again and was lying on his front reading it whilst Alec was sat with his sketch book open, drawing a picture of Kian with his favourite pencil that he carried everywhere with him. "When are we gonna get to see inside your sketchbook, Alec?" Asked Jake (he and Tyler had settled for agreeing to disagree on this particular argument). Alec shot him a look and replied, "You lot don't get to see my drawings." With that, he closed his book, shoved his pencil behind his ear and stalked over to his bed, where he put the sketchbook under his pillow. "But, Alec," Tyler dragged out his name into a long wine, "Most of your drawings are of us anyway."

"Or are they of Fallon?" Asked Kian with suggestive wink. This got them both the dirtiest looks Alec could muster and a stifled snigger from Jake.

A knock on the door startled them all and the four boys got up, ready for their dorm inspection. Fletcher and Pritchard walked in, nodding at the boys. They surveyed the dorms with their clipboards open, ready to write down anything they found unsatisfactory. Kian knew that this dorm inspection was much more important than usual because Pritchard was holding a dust collector. Dust was what they called the residue that was left behind after a Walk and the colour depended on the Walkers charm and the person who had been Walked. A dust collector was a small black box with lots of flashing lights around the edge and a screen in the middle, showing the dust and then analysing it. Pritchard, gave a muffled cry and began to back out of the room. He grabbed Fletcher's arm and pulled him with him.

The four boys didn't move, they all looked at each other trying to work out what had happened. Had Pritchard seen something on the dust collector? Kian thought. But he dismissed the idea immediately, none of his friends would have Walked without permission. And that, for one, he was right about.

After half an hour, Fletcher and Pritchard still hadn't come back so the boys decided that they had passed the dorm inspection. All of them where still edgy and it didn't take long until a full blown argument had started. "You complete dick, give me back my sketchbook now," yelled Alec, trying to jump Tyler who had gotten a hold of the precious book. Tyler just sidestepped him and opened the book. He was smiling as he looked at the first few images and then stopped dead. The happy expression of self pleasure slid off his face like water. The room was silent as they watched him, no one daring to breath. The sketchbook slid out of Tyler's limp hands and landed with a thud on the floor. It was open on the page that Tyler had been looking at. And that's when Kian saw why Tyler had stopped and stared. And why Alec hadn't wanted them to see his drawings. There was a picture of Kian, but not one that had been drawn from sight, one that had been drawn from the imagination. There was a picture of Kian in a pool of blood, a look of sheer terror and agony in his eyes.

Slowly, Kian turned to look at Alec who was also staring at the picture. The black haired boy looked around at his dorm mates and, seeing the looks they were giving him, walked to the door and left.

They didn't say anything for a while; just sat in silence, all thinking about the same thing. "Holy hell," whispered Tyler after what seemed like hours but was in fact only a matter of minutes. Kian looked up from the floor, and they could all see the fear on his face. Not anger, not horror, not sadness, just sheer terror that clouded all his senses. What the hell did this mean? "I'm going to go talk to him," proclaimed Tyler, standing up. Tyler had always been closest to Alec in a way that Kian had always been closest with Jake- who was still sitting with his head in his hands, unmoving.

After Tyler ha d been gone at least five minutes, Jake lifted his head to look at Kian who was staring at the blank wall opposite him. "You okay mate?" He asked. Kian didn't move for a while but then he slowly turned to look Jake in the eye. "I honestly don't know." He whispered. "I mean, what the hell was that all about?" He continued, getting louder and louder at each word. "Why the hell would he draw that? Why was it so realistic? Did he want that to happen? Does he want me to die with a look of complete terror on my face? What is up with him?" Yelled Kian looking like he was going to murder something. In the end, he settled for lobbing the book lying open next to him at the wall. His breathing was heavy, laboured by his anger. "I'm going for a walk," he said, walking out the door and slamming it shut behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kian walked outside, oblivious to where he was going. Anger consumed him as he thought of his friend, or who he thought was his friend. As he walked, he remembered all the times when Alec had been drawing in his sketch book. When they were lying on the floor in the dorm and he was scribbling away on its brown pages. When Kian would wake up in the middle of the night and see Alec hunched over his book drawing in the moonlight that spilled out of the windows. That was another Dorm 5 tradition- in the whole time they had lived there, they had never closed the curtains. It was something about them not wanting to shut anything out. They decided that when the curtains closed, the dorm was split and was no longer the safe place it normally was. They all hoped that those curtains would never close.

"Kian?" Asked a voice from behind him. He spun around, awoken from his reverie, to see Fallon standing there looking worried. Kian turned to look around at where he had walked to and saw that he was stood in front of the domed white building that was the Dream House. It had been built around the same time as the main building in 1894 when Samuel Groves created Camp DW in the hope of educating Walkers of their talent and trying to help them use it for good rather than evil. About five years later, another man- Lucas Wood- decided to create his own camp. He called it Camp Wood and he educated young Walkers on how to infiltrate Mundus' minds and control them. There had been many battles and attempted rebellions against the opposing camps but neither had ever won. Yet.

The Dream House was Kian's favourite part of the camp and he always went there when he needed to think. There was something about the smell of burning apple wood in the fire mixed with the slight scent of candles that helped to clear his head. The white washed walls and hoards of pillows comforted Kian in a way that no one else could. He remembered when he was 11 and he had been told that he was not allowed to leave the camp, unless on strict Camp terms, until he turned 17. He had come here to the Dream House, made himself a fort of pillows and had sat inside wrapped in wads of blankets. He had stayed there for a whole day and when he had come out, he was not the same timid boy he had been. When he came out, he was Kian Jones, the guy that everyone knew and everyone loved. He was the guy who could not be broken.

"Key, what happened with Alec?" Asked Fallon. She was the only one who ever allowed use that nickname for him. He was about to snap at her to ask her boyfriend but one look at her face told him that she already had. And that she had failed.


End file.
